Foundation
thumb|300px Mass Effect Foundation est une série mensuelle de comics éditée par Dark Horse Comics, autour de l'univers des jeux Mass Effect. Treize Tomes sont prévus, d'environ 25 pages. Les scénarios sont rédigés par Mac Walters. Ils apporteront des détails sur le passé ou sur des évènements particuliers concernant les équipiers du Commandant Shépard, tout en les reliant à un personnage qui sert de fil conducteur : Rasa. Le premier Tome est sorti aux Etats Unis le 24 juillet 2013. Les comics sont en langue anglaise et Dark Horse ne prévoit aucune traduction actuellement. Cependant, un fan de cet univers réalise, au fur et à mesure des parutions, une version française de chaque tome. Ces VF sont mises en ligne sur le site de torrents T411. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 1 Foundation Tome 1 - " Stand for Something - Join Cerberus ! " Foundation Tome 1 - Version française "thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 1 Scénario : Mac WALTERS. Dessin : Omar FRANCIA. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 24 juillet 2013 Foundation Tome 1 nous conte la jeunesse de Rasa, aussi connue sous le nom de Maya Brooks dans le DLC Citadelle du jeu Mass effect 3, et pourquoi elle a intégré Cerbérus. L'histoire se déroule en 2161, soit trois ans après la Guerre du Premier Contact, sur un astéroïde minier en orbite autour de la géante gazeuse Thémis. L'Humanité est en train de construire la station Arcturus, futur bastion de défense de la Voie Lactée, et futur centre de commandement de l'Alliance. Les mines de l'astéroïde fournissent la majeure partie des matériaux nécessaires à cette construction. La colonie minière de Thémis est réputée pour son austérité et sa violence. Un misérable enfant, au travail dans la mine, est invectivé par un contremaître après avoir fait tomber quelques roches qu'il transportait. Alors que l'homme lève la main pour frapper l'enfant, son bras est arrêté par la poigne d'acier d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Le contremaître se retourne contre l'intruse, et se fait tuer. La rouquine semble cependant rechercher quelqu'un. Elle demande à l'enfant de la suivre, et s'engage à lui rendre sa liberté. Elle recherche un certain M. Roth, et va utiliser l'enfant pour parvenir à le rencontrer..... Mass Effect Foundation Tome 2 Foundation Tome 2 : " Take the Galaxy by the Quad ! " Foundation Tome 2 - Version française."thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation Tome 2 Scénario : Mac WALTERS Dessin : Tony PARKER. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 28 août 2013. Ce second tome raconte les démêlés de notre krogan Urdnot Wrex avec Rasa et Kai Leng, autour de l'affaire "Fist". L'intrigue a lieu sur la Citadelle, en 2183, juste avant ou au tout début du jeu Mass effect 1. Rasa est envoyée par Cerbérus pour enrôler Fist, le propriétaire de la boîte de nuit "l'Antre de Choras", et récupérer auprès de lui des informations sur le Courtier de l'Ombre. Elle est secondée, et surveillée, par Kai Leng, l'assassin de Cerbérus. Wrew, quant à lui, est mandaté par le Courtier de l'Ombre pour abattre Fist, agent renégat. Sans oublier que Fist, lui, a renié tous ses engagements en se raliant à Saren... Une course de vitesse s'engage entre Rasa et Wrex. Qui atteindra Fist en premier ? Qui réussira sa mission ? Mass Effect Foundation Tome 3 Foundation Tome 3 - "The Fall of Eden Prime"thumb|300px|Foundation Tome 3 - Cover Foundation Tome 3 - Version française Scénario : Mac WALTERS. Dessin : Tony PARKER. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 25 septembre 2013. Ce troisième tome amène Rasa au contact de Ashley Williams, et nous raconte ce qui est arrivé sur Eden Prime, juste avant l'arrivée du Normandy. 2183. Le lendemain de l'attaque de Saren et de ses Geths. Kai Leng est sur Eden Prime. Il torture un soldat survivant : Bates, qui faisait partie de l'escouade de Williams. Cerbérus veut savoir qui étaient les agresseurs, et le rapport rendu à l'Alliance par le capitaine Anderson ne dit rien à ce sujet... Mais Bates ne sait rien. Il s'est enfui dès le début des hostilités. Rasa est sur la Citadelle. Le SSV Normandy SR1 ''vient de rentrer. Et il ramène l'unique survivant de la 212ème section de marines de l'Alliance : le Maître-Artilleur Ashley Williams. En tant que Capitaine Channing, psychologue de l'alliance, Rasa va amener Ashley à lui raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé sur Eden Prime, avant sa rencontre avec le Commandant Shépard. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 4 '''Foundation Tome 4' - "Révolt at Jump Zero!"thumb|300px|Mass Effect Foundation T4 Mass Effect Foundation T4 - Version Française Scénario : Mac WALTERS. Dessin : Tony PARKER. Couleurs : Michael ATIYEH. Dessin de la couverture : Benjamin CARRE. Date de parution : 23 octobre 2013. Ce quatrième tome retrace le passage de Kaidan Alenko, sur la station Gagarine, et les évènements qui, en 2168, ont abouti à la fermeture du Centre. Cette station, construite par les Humains comme "Point Zéro" pour accéder à l'Espace, a été abandonnée suite à la découverte du Relais Cosmodésique Charon près de Pluton. Puis transformée en 2160 par Conatrix Industries en centre de formation de biotiques. Les jeunes enfants sélectionnés y suivent un programme de "Sociabilisation des individus biotiques": le programme SINBIO.(en version française) ( en version américaine : le BAat = "Biotic Acclimatation and Temperance Training" = Entrainement à l'accoutumance et à la modération des pouvoirs biotiques.) Ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs biotiques sous le joug intraitable d'un mercenaire turien : le Commandant Vymnus. Kaidan Alenko, alors adolescent, est sur cette station. Avec la belle Rahna, qu'il aime sans l'avouer. Les "Cadets" n'ont droit à aucun contact vers l'extérieur. Cela fait six mois que Kaidan est totalement isolé du reste de la Galaxie. Alors, lorsqu'un des élèves, Shelby, parvient à bricoler un émetteur, Kaidan et Rahna le rejoignent discrètement pour envoyer un message à leur famille. Mais, leur instructeur, le Cdt Vymnus, a eu vent de l'infraction. Et la sanction va être terrible... Ainsi que ses conséquences... (à suivre ) Catégorie:Comics Catégorie:Mass Effect Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mass Effect 3 Catégorie:DLC Mass Effect 3